


and that's the deal my dear

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hell they're both sappy, sappy levi, this is like gross fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer after they've graduated and Eren can't help but to worry about the future. Luckily Levi knows how to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that's the deal my dear

“We’re starting college soon.”

They’re lying side by side on Eren’s bed, window propped open and warm summer breeze blowing over their faces. Levi turns to look at him, eyebrows raised inquisitively and lips screwing up together.

“...Why are you bringing that up now?” he asks.

Eren shakes his head and throws his arm across Levi’s stomach, pressing his face against his chest. Levi wraps an arm around him, one hand lazily carding through the hair on the back of Eren’s head.

“I don’t know,” Eren mumbles. He hugs Levi tighter and memorizes the way his arms feel around him. “I think I’m scared.”

Levi laughs against his head.

“You think?” he echoes.

“I’m not sure,” Eren props his head up with his free hand, looking down at Levi’s face. “I mean...what’s going to happen to us?”

Levi’s expression softens and he tugs Eren down so that his head is back on his chest. He presses a few soft kisses against his boyfriend’s head and wraps his arms around him again.

“We’re going to be fine,” he insists.

“You don’t know that,” Eren replies, eyebrows knitting together.

“Of course I do,” Levi says. “We can Skype and shit. It’s not like we’re never going to see each other again.”

“...What about after college?” Eren asks, and now there’s a smile in place of his frown. Levi chuckles.

“Then...we’ll get married.”

“Yeah? On the beach right?”

“Nah, the sand will get everywhere,” Levi says. Eren pouts.

“That’s pretty un-husbandy of you,” he says.

“That’s not a word!”

“It so is!” Eren exclaims, lifting his head. “I made it.”

“Right, and that means it exists,” Levi snorts.

“Damn straight,” Eren replies, sticking his tongue out. Levi leans up and presses a tiny kiss against the corner of his lips. “You never finished, you know.”

“Alright, alright,” Levi sighs softly. “So...we’ll get married by the beach.”

“Compromise,” Eren grins. “I like it.”

“You gonna let me finish?”

“Sorry, go on,” Eren says sheepishly.

“Anyway,” Levi starts. “It’ll be all nice. All of our friends and shit-”

“...What about your family?” Eren asks softly. Levi had never really gotten along with his parents.

Levi looks up at the ceiling, his gaze looking like it’s a million miles away.

“Maybe,” he says quietly.

Eren traces a pattern onto Levi’s stomach, staring up at him with adoring eyes.

“What about after that?”

“Well we’ll have a nice honeymoon,” Levi says with a suggestive smirk.

“Pig,” Eren half-jokes.

“Hey, you love me,” Levi chuckles. “And then a little later we’ll have…”

“Kids?”

“I was thinking a cat.”

“Ew, dogs are better,” Eren wrinkles his nose. Levi gasps exaggeratedly.

“Oh no. This isn’t going to work out,” he says. “Sorry, I can’t marry you now.”

“Ha! Yeah right,” Eren sticks his tongue out again. “Let’s get both.”

“What? That’ll be too much work,” Levi says.

“Hey, you made me compromise on my beach wedding. It’s your turn, dude.”

“Alright, we’ll get a dog.”

“Let’s name him Buster,” Eren says, laughing to himself. Levi snorts.

“That’s the most stereotypical dog name ever.”

“Fine, Clifford!”

“What the hell? No way!” Levi shakes his head. Eren laughs again.

“Buster it is, then. He’s my dog anyway,” he says.

“You got me there,” Levi says, shaking his head.

“I know I do,” Eren replies. “So what about after that?”

“Jesus Eren, how long are we going to go with this?” Levi asks, but there’s a smile on his face. “After that I guess we could have kids.”

“Let’s pray they don’t end up like you,” Eren jokes, and Levi rolls his eyes.

“Oh haha, you’re so funny,” he shakes his head. “And before you ask, after that we’ll raise them to be the best fucking kid out there. And then we’ll grow old and I’ll make fun of your cane.”

“I’ll be the greatest old man out there,” Eren teases. “As for you, well…”

“Hey now, watch what you’re saying there.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eren says, though he doesn’t sound all that apologetic. A gentle expression comes onto his face. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Levi says, and softly kisses him. “Now stop worrying. It’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” Eren says, and he truly believes that.

 


End file.
